What I Do Best
by maureenbrown
Summary: Based off of Headcanon #205 from the pjoslash-headcanons blog on Tumblr, the Headcanon was too long to post in the tiny summary box. This will be a two part story.
1. Part One

What I Do Best

Headcanon #205: During the time of building the Argo, Leo thought of what he would do after the Quest and war - if he survived - he decided that when it was all said and done he would do what he always did best - run. He'd pimp out the Argo and go far, far away. When Jason learned of his plans, he did not yell or scream, instead he silently begged Leo to stay, to give the son of Jupiter something to go back to after the war. Leo's answer was their first kiss.

_Part One - Leo's POV_

Call me a coward, but I've been through quite a lot of shit. You can't blame me for running. Or wanting to. Believe me, I'll stay here until my job is done. Maybe I'll even die trying, who knows. But mark my words, once the war is over, I'm turning my heel and getting the Hades out of Camp.

Don't get me wrong, I love it here! I feel like I finally have a place to call home.

Well, almost. If I didn't have a big fucking crush on Jason Grace, my _best friend_, I'd stay here.

There, it's out. Unlike me, I haven't come out as bisexual yet. Wow, I'm funny even in my own head.

Anyways, back on topic. Damn ADHD.

I have a ridiculous crush on Jason. Okay, maybe crush is an understatement. I've been in love with him for years.

Sure, I've thought tons of chicks and guys were good-looking, but none are better than Jason Grace. He radiates hotness, and, dare I say it, he may even be hotter than me. Wow, I'm really head-over-heels for him.

I look down at the blank list I've been trying to write, then start to scribble. It's my list for my escape plan, once everything is all said and done. After a lifetime of trying to figure out how I want it to look, I eventually come up with this:

_How to Get the Fuck Out of Here_

_Finish the Quest, whether I die or live_

_Pimp out the Argo II_

_Get the fuck out of here_

My list seems pretty legit to me.

I fold the page up and very, very carefully… Crumple it up and shove it in my tool belt. I'll be able to get it back, right? Oh, who cares? I've already memorized my ingenious plan.

"Leo?" A voice calls and my heart becomes its usual bipolar self. It's either beating non-stop or it will stop.

"You there?" My favorite blonde says as he knocks on my door. "Coming!" I yell as a ridiculous grin finds my face. I open the door and sure enough, the gorgeous as Hades, blonde Superman stands there.

He grins down at me caringly and says, "Hey, Leo. Want to go to the campfire with me?" I note how he says himself, not him and Piper. So, sure, I'll go along.

I know I'm making this harder for myself. Each freaking day I talk to him makes me fall for him even more.

Instead, I say, "Sure, let's go. I'm gonna whoop your ass with my s'more making skills." And we leave. I _do_ whoop his ass with my s'more making skills by the way.

If only he could see behind my ridiculous, s'more eating façade and fucking love me already.

(Not that that'd ever happen.)


	2. Part Two

What I Do Best Part Two – Valgrace

_Part Two - Jason's POV_

I don't know how it happened, to be completely honest. I had just woken up on a Saturday morning at eight o'clock sharp. Everything seemed normal, till I rolled over to get out of bed and I heard a crinkling of paper.

Now, I stare at the same note I've been looking at for an hour now, still unaware how to handle the information. The words have been engraved in my brain and I've read those words so many times, so much that every time I blink I see them. I look back down at the list, shaking my head.

It was Leo that wrote it, that much I know, I'd recognize his chicken-scratch anywhere. Plus, who else would have the ability to do any of this?

I remember the words vividly in my head:

_How to Get the Fuck Out of Here_

_Finish the Quest, whether I die or live_

_Pimp out the Argo II_

_Get the fuck out of here_

The only question I have to ask is _why_? Was I not enough for him? Did I do something wrong?

I set the paper down on my bed and put my head in my hands, trying to think of what to do. I can't lose Leo, that's for sure. I've gotten unbelievingly close to him ever since the day I woke up on the bus that day.

Even more incredible to me, I've started to grow feelings for him. No, not in the best friend way, but more. Romantic feelings that I wasn't used to having, not even for Piper or possibly Reyna. I guess the note helped me come to terms with them, in a way.

Sure, anybody could say Leo was cute. His features were, definitely, even if he wasn't aware of it. His tan was gorgeous, and his dark brown eyes that had golden flecks surrounding the orbs were even more so. Leo's personality was even better. He could make me laugh for days on end, even if I wouldn't show it. Leo's also a mathematical genius, and the quickest thinker I know. He's overall stunning. Really, I still marvel how the Fates set up how I met this incredible person…

Which possibly won't be here for long if I don't do something. I vow to myself that Leo will certainly not leave me. I can't lose him.

I stand up and bolt out the door. I sprint through the woods, finding the way to the Bunker which I knew by heart.

I bash through the door and immediately, I'm face-to-face with Leo. Gods, he looks so startled that I don't know what to do.

I don't have a plan, or anything remotely near one. I realize I have no freaking idea what I am going to do.

Leo continues to stand there, bewildered. "Umm… Hey, Jay. Need something?" He asks, as if everything's normal. But it's _not_. He seems uneasy, and I realize he probably has been feeling that way lately. Worried that people would find out what he wants to do.

I let out a broken-sounding noise and it seems to confuse him even more. He steps forward cautiously, his alluring, coffee-colored eyes flashing with worry. "Jason? Are you okay?"

I shake my head and step forward, crushing him with a hug. I wrap my hands around his tiny waist and bury my head deep into the crook of his neck. Leo is warm, as always, and his body feels like it was made to accompany mine.

He lets out a little squeak of embarrassment, before carefully wrapping his arms around my neck.

Leo trembles ever so slightly, and I know I am too. Forget all the times battling monsters and other horrible things, _this_ was the most scared I've ever felt in my life.

"You can't leave." I say, my voice sounding defeated and almost silent. If Leo weren't plastered against me, I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

He lets out a (noticeably fake) awkward laugh. "W-Whaddya mean, buddy?"

"I saw the note. It was on my bed. Please, please, _please_ don't leave, Leo. You're the only one I care for. The only one I have left. I can't lose you. I can't let you go. Please." The words coming out of my mouth are strained and almost silent and they seem to pour out of me, and I can't seem to stop. "I need you, you don't even understand. After this Quest is over, I _need_ something to go back to. Nobody else can compare, I need _you_. If you left, I don't know how I could move on. You don't know how incredible you are, and I—"I take a deep breath and shudder, forcing myself not confess. Gods, what a freak he must think I'd be if he knew I liked him. He'd probably get up and leave right now, without even going on the quest.

"You what?" A soft voice comes from Leo.

I finally let my walls cave in. He sounds so fragile and insistent, and I shove my nose further into his neck, and let the tears come. There aren't many, because I hold in the majority of it, but a couple leak out.

"I love you, Leo. Please don't go." I murmur into his shoulder blade. That's the first time I've ever been able to admit that to myself, but it's true. It's so true it literally aches.

Leo's body stiffens and I let another bout of sobs rack my body. To be completely honest, I've _never_ cried in front of anybody. _Ever_. This time, though… It's different. I just want to show Leo I care, because I really do.

Leo stirs, and retracts himself from me.

I avoid his gaze and I quickly wipe my face devoid of tears, so I don't appear weak. At least, weaker than I already do.

As soon as my hand leaves my face, a pair of warm lips crashes into mine. It's both of our first kisses, and it's definitely not perfect. It takes me a couple seconds to realize what he's doing and kiss back, and it's sloppy and wet, I can't tell if that's from spit or my tears, or are they his tears? I don't know and I really don't care. Because Leo is _kissing_ _me_ and I feel like all my troubles have just been trampled by Festus.

Eventually, we pull apart at the same time, but we're still in close proximity. We breathe heavily and we both have dopey smiles on our faces.

I let out a soft laugh, and say, with my croaky voice from crying, "Gods, I'm so in love with you, Leo Valdez."

He grins back. "Getting people to love me, it's what I do best." I roll my eyes, I can't believe I feel in love with someone as goofy as him, but I couldn't be happier I did.

"But I love you too, Jason Grace." He says and my hearts pounds in my chest, faster than Hazel's horse, Arion, can ever run.

"No leaving?" I ask.

"No leaving." He repeats, a genuine smile on his face and the mad scientist glint back in his eyes.

Then, he yanks me back down to meet his lips again.

And a couple hours later, when we're lying on his bed, our lips puffy from making out for that long, and happy smiles still etched on our faces, I know he'll be keeping his promise.


End file.
